Lovely Nightmare
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: Rima has a nightmare that she isn't sure she likes...until the hero comes, of course! See what Rima's nightmare means...if you dare0.0 /Rimahiko/


**Pairing: Rimahiko**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, do you think I own Shugo Chara? Nope, no matter how much I dream of it. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lovely Nightmare~<strong>_

There has never been a point of my life where I was frightened so terribly, such as now. I could think of many other places to be if you asked me. Of course, you can't. Why, you ask? Oh, because I might be dead before I could form the list in my head.

The monster currently on my tail was certainly vile and revolting. It's stench was horrendous and it's slober was everywhere, inluding on me. The hairy monster was an odd deep purple color, which seemed quite familiar, yet I couldn't figure out where I have seen that color. It was chasing me for some unknown reason. I could hear it's annoying voice whispering my name into my ears. What does it want?

I gritted my teeth and tried running a bit faster. We ran past dark houses and streetlamps, yet it was still on my trail. I just can't run anymore! My short legs weren't made for running. I have no athletic abilities whatsoever. It's a mystery how I managed to survive up 'til now. I believe the hideous beast is just toying with me. . .oh, how I loathe that creature! Any second now, it could pick me off the ground with it's sharp claws and throw me in it's mouth, which will ensure certain death for me. I tried to speed up, to put more distance between me and the purple beast, but sadly I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, my heart racing and my mind saying 'Oh no! Look at what you did now, dimwit!'. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hard impact of the cold cement. Instead, I felt a pair of furry arms wrap themslves around my small waist, stopping my meeting with the sidewalk. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. . .

My eyes traveled from the almost-human arms, to the monsters own eyes. They were a warm brown, like hot chocolate. Surely this couldn't be the monster that was chasing me a few seconds ago? I blinked, trying to piece my thoughts together. The purple monster that was chasing me a while ago. . .was now a human boy.

I was still in the creature's arms. I tried to talk, but all I managed to squeak out was: "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled. 'Rima-chan, you know who I am."

Clear. It's all clear to me. . .well, not all. The boy had long indigo hair, which I now recognize. He was tall and had warm brown eyes and an easy smile. "Yeah. . .I know who you are." I told him.

The boy seemed to forget he was still holding me, for he hasn't let go yet. "Do you know what this all means?" he asked me. I shook my head to clearify that I didn't. He smiled down at me. "Then. . .I'll tell you."

"Remember when I was a monster?" He asked. I nodded once again, my curly blonde hair almost hitting him. "Well, you were running away."

"Duh," I said.

"You were scared of the monster, right?"

"Yes."

"Just like you are scared of love, which is why you run from it. The monster signified love."

"Yea-wait, what?" I am not scared of love! It doesn't even exist, like the monster. . .

"You fell and I caught you. . .you fell in love."

". . .with who. . .?" I asked. My question came out as a whisper, so soft and delicate.

"With me. . ." he leaned in closer to me, causing me to close my eyes as our lips met. . .

Then. . .I woke up, forgetting that I was sleeping over at Amu's house, along with Yaya, Utau, Lulu, and of course, Amu. Why that mattered was because as soon as I woke up, I yelled-completely forgetting I was surrounded my nosy friends-out at the top of my lungs (By the way, I rarely yell, so you could guess Amu and the others woke up insantly):

"I, Mashiro Rima, am in love with Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my first oneshot. To summarize it; Rima had a nightmare about a monster chasing her. She falls, Nagihiko catches her as he turns human again, Rima wakes up after realizing the meaning of her dream, and so she yells. Of course, she just had to forget she was at a sleepover~<strong>

**So, I have another story 'As Memory Serves'. I would update it, but my iPod keeps dying and the charger won't work. Why that matters? Because that is where I keep my stories on, so I could email to myself, copy and paste from my email, then post here. I wrote this oneshot down on my notebook, which is why I am able to upload this. So until I get a new charger, it will take a while for me to add a new chapter to 'As Memory Serves'. My friends on Quizarium (iPod app), I will not be on Quiz for a while. . .here is where I cry TT^TT. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Constructive critiscm is welcome, seeing as how this is my first (super short) oneshot and all. . .**

**Thanks again~**

**LoonyLuna, out! xP**


End file.
